EVER LASTING FRIENDS
by AFSilver
Summary: halo! Saya author baru disini bagi yang berminat baca silahkan baca, klo g' suka g' usah sia-siain waktu buat bca ff nie/no summary abis author g' bisa buatnya


**EVER LASTING FRIENDS**

Author : pumpkin27

Ranting: K+ kayanya

Genre: Friendship dll

Cast: Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Haehyuk and other cast

Warning: gaje, abal, OCC, typos dll.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING!**

Suatu pagi di SJ High School tampak tiga orang yeoja yang tengah asik membicarakan boyband favoritnya. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Ketiga yeoj itu adalah Lee Sungmin, LeeHyukjae dan Kim Ryeowook. Mereka bertiga sudah menjalin persahabatan cukup lama. Namun takdir berkata lain. Salah satu dari mereka yang terkenal sangat aktif tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pendiam ban mulai menjauh dari kedua temannya yeoja itu adalah Lee Hyukjae.

Suatu pagi Eunhyuk seperti biasa berangkat ke sekolah, kali ini Eunhyuk sedikit menyapa kedua sahabatnya.

"Pagi Minnie, Wokkie!" sapa Eunhyuk ceria

"Pagi Hyukkie!" jawab Sungmin dan Ryeowook bebarengan

tampaknya mereka bahagia melihat sahabatnya kembali menyapa mereka, namun sayang percakapan mereka berhenti sampai disitu.

**TIME SKIP!**

Saat istirahat Eunhyuk melakukan aktifitas barunya yaitu menulis kisah-kisah yang dialaminya hari ini disekolah, tampak Sungmin dan Ryeowook memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang tentu saja tidak diketahui Eunhyuk, mereka berdua tampak tidak suka dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang kini berbanding terbalik dari sikapnya yang dulu, namun Sungmin dan Ryeowook tetap bersikap biasa walau dalam hati mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan Eunhyuk. Hari-hari berikutnya Eunhyuk tetap bersikap seperti itu, dan kini persahabatan mereka mulai merenggang. Eunhyuk kini sendiri, hanya sendiri sedangkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook tetap bersama dan tetap melakukan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan tanpa mereka sadari Eunhyuk menetap mereka dengan pandangan terluka dan iri yang sudah mencapai tingkat akut.

**TIME SKIP!**

Kini tiba hari Jum'at, hari dimana Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook ditambah Heechul berlatih dance. Eunhyuk tampak gelisah karena setiap bersama kedua sahabatnya itu Eunhyuk sangat susah untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

:: EUNHYUK POV::

'Hari ini hari Jum'at tepatnya hari yang merupakan jadwal rutin aku berlatih dance dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook ditambah Heechul, laalu aku bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa jika aku dekat dengan mereka, bisa-bisa rasa sesak yang selama ini bersarang di dadaku kembali meluap.' pikir ku dalam hati sebelum berangka sekolah. Selama di perjalanan aku terus berfikir bagaimana menghindar dari mereka.

'AHA! kan ada tugas bahasa, aku bilang saja pada mereka kalau aku tidak bisa ikut latihan karena ku harus mengerjakan tugas bahasa. Hahaha perfect.' pikir ku setelah mendapat ide. 'Maaf ea teman-teman'

Sesampainya di sekolah aku mengatakan ijinku pada Ryeowook dan tentu saja diperbolehkan.

Tet...Tet...Tet...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi aku bergegas ke untuk mengerjakan tugasku, jujur aku sangat rindu saat-saat dimana kami bercanda, tertawa, bersedih bersama tapi apa boleh buat egoku menahan ku untuk tetap seperti ini.

Hampir satu jam aku duduk didepan komputer untuk mengerjakan tugasku dan akhirnya selesai, aku sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototku yang kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk mengeyik tugas bahasa ini. Setelah semuanya beres aku segera melongok jam. 'Hah baru jam 12.00, hmmb mereka semua sedang apa? Apa mereka masih latihan ya?' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku pun beranjak keluar lab untuk pulang, saat aku keluar aku melihat Junsu sedang berjalan meninggalkan kelas 'Apa aku bertanya saja pada Junsu saja ya?' pikirku dalam hati da pada akhirnya aku putuskan untuk bertanya pada Junsu

"Annyeong Junsu-ssi." sapa ku

"Annyeong, waeyo Eunhyuk-ssi?" tanyanya

"Apa Sungmin dan lainnya masih diruang dance?" tanyaku balik

"Sepertinya masih tadi aku mendengar suara musik dancenya" jawab Junsu

"Kalau begitu gamsahamnida Junsu-ssi." ucapku berterimakasih

"Ne, cheonmaneyo. Aku permisi dulu annyeong." pamitnya

"Ne. Annyeong." jawab ku

Setelah percakapan pendekku denga Junsu aku memutuskan untuk pulang, namun belum sempat aku berbalik Sungmin memanggilku

"Hyukkie!"

"Eh... belum pulang min?" tanyaku basa-basi

"Belum, ayo latihan!" ajaknya antusias

"Emm..." aku berfikir sebelum menjawab

"Ayolah?" ucapnya memohon

"Ne, baiklah." jawabku sembari berjalan menuju ruangan dance sembari bertanya dalam hati apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Sesampainya diruangan dance kulihat ada tambahan orang yaitu Yunho, Changmin dan Henry, namun perkiraanku salah yang merupakan tambahan hanyalah Henry karena Yunho dan Changmin hanya menonton. Aku berjalan ke pinggir untuk duduk. Baru aku duduk Yunho dan Changmin pamit pulang, akibatnya kini hanya ada lima orang diruangan ini yang sibuk berlatih dance

Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk latihan dance, aku sibuk mengurus detak jantungku yang kini berdetak tak karuan memacu emisoku. Sedang sibuk-sibuknya aku mengatur emosiku aku melihat hal yang sungguh membuat hatiku iri, aku sungguh tidak kuat berjalan menuju pojokan ruang, aku sempat melihat Ryeowook dan Sungmin melirik ke arahku, setelah sampai di pojokan aku terduduk, sungguh aku tidak kuat lagi menahan ini semua dan akhirnya aku menagis.

:: EUNHYUK POV END::

Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang melihat egan itupun langsung berjalan mendekan kearah Eunhyuk, betapa terkejutnya Sungmin dan Ryeowook melihat Eunhyuk menangis, tak berapa lamapun Heechul dan Henry ikut menghampiri, mereka juga terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Hyuk kau knapa? Kalau da masalah ceritakan pada kami." tanya Ryeowook, Eunhyuk hanya mengeleng

"Benar kata wokkie. Kalau ada masalah ceritalah, kami siap mendengar ceritamu. Ceritakanlah." bujuk Sungmin, Eunhyuk masih tetap terdiam.

"Ceritalah hyukkie jangan kau pendam sendiri, kalau kau benci dengan seseorang kami bisa menjauhkan mu dariorang itu"kali ini yang menbujuk adalah Ryeowook

"Kalian tidak bias menjauhkan ku dari orang itu. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA!" jawab Eunhyuk

"Kalau kami tidak tahu orangnya tentu aja kami tidak akan pernah bisa. Makanya ceritakanlah pada kami siapa tahu kami juga membencinya? Betul tidak?" uca Ryeowook meminta persetujuan dari Sungmin, Heechul dan Henry

"Kalian tidak membenci orang itu minnie, wokkie. Tidak sama sekali." jawab Eunhyuk lemah sambil terus terisak

"Apa itu aku hyukkie?" tanya Ryeowook, namun Eunhyuk tetap tidak bicara.

"Atau aku?" ucap Sungmin menambahi ucapan Ryeowook, Eunhyuk tetap tidak bergeming untuk menjawab.

"Jawab yang jujur hyukkie!" ucap Sungmin berteriak

"Aku akan jujur, aku membenci kalian. Kalian membuatku iri, membuatku tak berarti apa-apa, kalian membuat hatiku sakit" jawab Eunhyuk

Sontak Sungmin dan Ryeowook kaget bukan main dan akhirnya mereka berduapun menangis.

"Kenapa hyukkie? Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menangis

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, maaf telah membuat kalian menangis. Lupakan saja semua ucapanku." jawab Eunhyuk sembari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dan saat itu adalah saat terakhir mereka bertemu, karena setelah kejadian itu Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah keluar negeri, tepatnya ke kota Paris.

"LIMA TAHUN KEMUDIAN"

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya, yeoja itu adalah Lee Hyukjae. Ia tampak sedang mencari seseorang yang menjemputnya. Tak sengaja ia melihat seorang namja yang menbawa papan nama, papan nam tersebut bertuliskan namanya, itu membuat Eunhyuk berjalan menghapiri sang namja.

"Hey, apakah kau orang yang di suruh keluargakuuntuk menjemputku?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Kau Lee Hyukjae?" tanyanya sang namja kembali

"Eh... ditanya kok balik nanya sih. Ia aku Lee Hyukjae, kau? Jawab Eunhyuk

"Perkenalkan aku Lee Donghae. Anda cantik juga Hyukjae-ssi" goda donghae nama sang namja

"Aish! kau itu siapa, baru kenal juga, main goda- goda dasar namja aneh." jawab Eunhyuk, sementara Donghae hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk.

"Ternyata orang tuamu belum memberi tahumu ya?" tanya Donghae

"Hah memberi yahu apa?" tanya Eunhyuk balik

"Sudahlah nanti kau juga tahu sendiri. Ayo pulang keluarga dan temanmu sudah menunggu." ajak Donghae

Mereka berdua pun berangkat menuju rumah Eunhyuk dengan menggunakan mobil. Lima belas menit kemudian keduanya pun sampai di rumah Eunhyuk. 'lama sudah aku tidak melihat rumah ini, rsanya tidak ada yang berbeda"' gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati

"HYUKKIE!" teriak dua orang yeoja berlari kearah Eunhyuk

"Eh... kalian siapa ya? Tanya Eunhyuk bingung  
>Pletak!<p>

Sungmin menjitak kepala Eunhyuk.  
>"Kau lupa heh sama kami berdua?" tanya Ryeowook<p>

"Ne, kalian siapa ya?" jawb Eunhyuk dengan wajah tak bersalah.

Melihat itu Sungmin hendak menjitak Eunhyuk lagi namun ditahan Ryeowook.

"Kami ini Ryeowook dan Sungmin" jelas Ryeowook "Maaf sudah membuat hati mu terluka dan membuat mu pergi dari kami." lanjut Ryeowook

"Benarkah itu kalian, aku tidak menyangka kalian masih mengingat ku?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya dan airmatanya Eunhyuk tumpah "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf pada kalian karena aku sudah meninggalkan kalian tanpa pamit" lanjut Eunhyuk, ketiga Yeoja tersebut pun barpelukan. Cukup lama hingga Sungmin terkejut dengan pamandangan yang ada di belakang Eunhyuk

"Donghae sunbae..." ucap Sungmin, Ryeowook pun ikut melihat

"Kenapa sunbae ada disini?"tanya Ryeowook

"Eh.. kalian kenal orang ini?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Dia sunbae kami di kampus" jawab minwook

"Dia itu calon tunangan Eunhyuk." jawab pria paruhbaya yang berjalan mendekat dengan menggandeng seorang wanita yang juga sudh paruh baya.

"MWO!" teriak eunminwook

**THE END!**

GIMANA READERS? JELEKKAN

MAKLUM SATYA AUTHOR BARU JADI MOHOM BANTUANNYA DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYA!


End file.
